


Don't Leave Now

by Blessed_Swan



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Relationship?, but you can imagine it however you like, happy ending??, not really - Freeform, platonic in this case, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 10:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14235096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blessed_Swan/pseuds/Blessed_Swan
Summary: I saw some people writing about right after Jeremy's mom leaving and I lowkey want more content of that so I tried to make a version myself. This is basically right after like RIGHT after Jeremy's mom leaves and Michael tries to help out.(might re-write later if I remember or have different ideas for it) also this fic basically sounds like everyone elses so its not really original, if yall have any ideas for me to spice it up lmk





	Don't Leave Now

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first addition to ao3 also in BMC fan fiction so whoops, also haven't wrote fan fiction in like a year so idk how this is. Enjoy it I guess??

It's been a few hours now, or maybe a few minutes he doesn't know. All Jeremy had been doing is sitting in his room, sitting in the corner of his bed, leaning himself into the wall as much as possible. He couldn't even think on what he was going to do next. Yeah, he got use to the yelling from his parents but he never...ever imagined it to this level. He can't lie it crossed his mind maybe once or twice but, he didn't put it into consideration. He was too scared to.

When she slammed the door it was silent. He didn't know what to do, or even what to think. What would happen? How is his dad feeling? Will she ever return the car? How is dad feeling? Will she say a proper goodbye? They stood there for who knows how long until finally he heard his dad hold a choked sob. He held it though, can't show his son him crying. He has to stay strong. Jeremy needs it. He cleared his throat with a shaky breath.

"U-uhm...Jer-Bear why don't you go up stairs and head to bed. I'll, uhm I'll clean o-off the kitchen table." He slowly walked over to the table and sat in his wifes chair. But didn't make a move to change anything. Jeremy stared at his father as he slowly began to walk up the stairs. Once he entered his room, he slowly closed the door. As soon as he did he couldn't block the heart breaking sobs coming from his father down stairs.

He's been in his room for who knows how long. Just listening to his dad cry as Jeremy was huddled into the corner. He didn't know what to do after his dad calmed down and shut all the lights off as he "went to bed". Jeremy just stood there in his dark cold room. Feeling helpless. When he finally started to think his mind immediately went to his best friend, Michael. Michael can fix this, he can help Jeremy, like he always does! Wait, what time is it? Will it be too late to call him? All Jeremy knew was that it was dark outside, not how long it's been dark for. He snatched his phone and clicked his emergency caller ID for Michael before he could back out.

It took a few anxiety inducing rings before he got a crackled response of his best and only friend. "Jeremy? Hey bud whats up? Not to be rude but it's like three am..everything alright?" his voice was tired but calm and understanding, one of the reasons why Jeremy loves him. Wait, did he just say three in the morning??

"Sorry...I didn't know how late it was man but uh....can you...I don't know uh.." he fiddled with the hem of his shirt. Not knowing how to describe what he wanted from him, luckily Michael had a somewhat of an idea.

"Jeremy?"

"Y-yeah..?" Jeremy tampered with his words

"Does it has something to do with your parents?" His voice again was filled with understanding and delicacy. But Jeremy didn't know how to respond, he didn't wanna worry him this late on a Sunday night. He stayed silent.

“I’ll be there in ten Jeremy, keep your window unlocked” Michael whispered as he was putting on his shoes, not changing his pajama pants or his shirt. He threw on his hoodie and said his goodbye to Jeremy on the phone.

The 10 minutes Jeremy had to wait for Michael went faster than he expected. Didn’t stop him from bouncing his leg on the edge of the bed, not finding any words for how to explain this to Michael. Maybe Michael will just know? Like he always does...no he can’t do that to him. Thats unfair.

There was a light rhythmic tapping coming from his window. The blinds were already open to see his best friend kneeling on the roof next to his window. Jeremy couldn't help but give a small grin to him. Sure it was a little forced, but he wanted to feel something. He pushed himself off the bed and walked over to the window that started after his bed ended. Michael gave him a loving grin as Jeremy opened the window. He stepped aside as Michael climbed in the room and slowly closed the window once more. For a minute it was silence, neither knew what to start with. Jeremy stared at the ground as he walked back and sat on his bed.

"Wanna talk?" Michael was the first to break it. He had his hands in the front pocket of his hoodie and kept switching from each foot for balance. A habit he has when he doesn't know what to do. All Jeremy did was give a soft grunt for a response as he slide on the bed till his back hit the wall. Michael gave him sad eyes as he joined Jeremy leaning on the wall. He slowly leaned closer to Jeremy as he put his hand on top of the others knee. 

"We don't have to if you don't want to bud.." he rubbed his knee to show his support. He didn't know exactly why Jeremy was upset but he knew it was another problem with his parents again. Jeremy heisitantly rested his head onto Michaels shoulder as he tried to keep his sniffles to a minumim. As soon as Michael came into view he felt suddenly very vunerable. He didn't want to show Michael this side of him. Yeah he has seen him tear up but he never cried in front of Michael...ever. He wasn't planning on it until silent hot tears started rolling down his face. Michael didn't notice until one fell on the arm of his sweater.

"Jer-"

"Shes gone Michael," Jeremy whispered out as if it was painful to say. It was, with him struggling to keep a steady voice. Michael didn't need an explanation to know what he meant by that.

"Jere I'm so sorry" he softly put his arm around Jeremy and thats when everything fell apart. Jeremy started sobbing into Michaels shoulder uncontrolably. At first Michael didn't know what to do, he never saw his best friend ever cry before. Sniffle maybe but...never sobbed into his shoulder with such painful gasps for air. He slowly wrapped Jeremy into his arms as he latched onto Michael, feeling that if he ever loosened his grip Michael will also leave him. The thought just crossing his mind made him cry even harder than he was before. His mother leaving was enough, his best friend is an other story.

"Jer hey it's okay.... it's gonna be okay." Michael was afraid of overwhelming Jeremy by hugging him too much. But when Jeremy suddenly held him much tighter he took the idea before it could slip his mind. For what seemed like hours on end Jeremy sobbed into Michaels chest as he held him tighter and tighter. Afraid that if he loosened his grip Michael would take that as an invitation to leave him forever.

Michael has never been this worried for his friend as Jeremy wouldn't stop sobbing or even shaking. He needed to calm him down somehow. 

"Jerm please..y-you need to take a second to breathe buddy. Please you're kinda scaring me man..." Michael slowly tried to pull Jeremy away with his hands on his shoulders and softly moved him back to see him. But as soon he tried that Jeremy made the most painful whinning noise he ever heard him make.

"NO....M-Michael please don't..please don't leave. I-I won't do anything I swear!" Jeremy cried out as he held on to Michael again. 

"Jeremy??..I-I wouldn't do that to you..buddy please just look at me. Nothings gonna happen." Michael let Jeremy cry as much as he needed to. After a few more minutes of sobs, he calmed down the slightest bit and lifted himself from Michael to see him. Still crying in the process with tears and snot running down his face. Just seeing the sight of his best friend crying in agony broke Michaels heart.

"Oh Jeremy..." He whispered, he put both hands on Jeremys cheeks. Slowly wiping the tears with his thumbs, but it didn't do much as they kept flowing. 

"Michael, I-I thought about it for years..b-but never thought it would be....real man." he huffed near the end, causing his voice to crack, trying to laugh it off. He thinks it's kind of ironic, he's been thinking about this for years, now it's happened, yeah he's happy theres no more fighting. But what she left was worse than he could handle.

"I know...I know Jeremy....It's gonna get better Jer-"

"But how!!!" Jeremy snapped. It caught Michael off gaurd. He slowly gave Jeremy his space as he leaned back. Jeremy didn't want that. He didn't mean to scare Michael.

"M-Michael...I didn't mean to do that. I didn't mean to yell. M-Michael I'm sorry please I just..." Jeremy couldn't finish his sentence, he wanted to stop crying. He put his head down not wanting to see Michael leave him but suddenly a hand was on his shoulder. He slowly looked up to see Michael in a worried expression and...was his eyes watering? "Jeremy, don't ever be sorry about this. I can't say I know how you feel man but," Michael took a shakey breath "I'm here for you. I'll be right here, I'm not going anywhere." by that time both of his hands were on the others shoulders as he talked in a low shakey voice. Determined to reach his point across. 

Jeremy leaped into Michael as he pressed the side of his head into his stomach and latched his arms around his best friend. They hugged and layed there as they stayed like that until Jeremys yawning started to become more frequent. Michael started to ruffle Jeremys hair lightly. "Jer..y-you aren't going to school today. Take a day off, I'll help you catch up bud. Just, please relax." Michael whispered to a still slightly shaking Jeremy. All he got out of him was a soft huff of air that tiredly escaped him. He assumed it was an 'okay'. 

During the next twenty minutes he had managed to get Jeremy to go to the bathroom and keep a steady breath as he changed his tear covered shirt. Jeremy sat down on his bed slowly again and looked at the floor. He stayed like that until he heard the window creak open and he bolted up. Michael was opening the window getting ready to leave until he saw Jeremys scared face. "Jer I'm not leaving just yet man. I'm just getting ready to-" he was buried into another bear hug by Jeremy. All he could hear from him was faint whimpers of Jeremy saying "please don't leave" over and over. Michael swarmed him into the embrase. 

"Okay Jer-Bear...okay" Michael led him slowly back to the bed after he shut and locked the window. Michael didn't really know how else to help him, he assumed this helped as after a few more minutes of calming down occured, Jeremy slowly began to fall asleep against Michael. At least his buddy was at peace until morning. Michael leaned over and turned off Jeremys alarm which would be turning on for school in a few minutes, he figured Mr.Heere and his parents would understand when they know what happened.

**Author's Note:**

> I know kind of a stupid ending, I didn't really know how to end it so I figured this was the safest bet. Any recommendations please comment I need advice lol


End file.
